Snow Falling On Seattle
by iloveromance
Summary: A perfectly planned romantic winter's evening with Daphne turns into a disaster when an unwanted visitor arrives. But when Niles attempts to apologize, he has but one chance to regain her love and trust or risk losing her forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is an expanded rewrite of a story I found while looking through the Frasier archives.  
**_

(Niles POV)

The kisses seemed to last forever and Niles certainly didn't mind. After enduring so many years of longing for Daphne and then almost losing her to Donny Douglas, he vowed to never take a moment of his time with her for granted. And as he and Daphne sat opposite one another on Frasier's sofa, he stared into her beautiful brown eyes, content to kiss her for as long as possible. But, like a beautiful fairy tale, this portion of the day would soon come to an end.

He had something very special planned for later that evening but if he didn't leave Frasier's soon, the evening wouldn't commence as scheduled. And he wanted nothing more than to assure that the night was absolutely perfect, just like the angel sitting next to him.

"I should get going." He said against her lips. But his reluctant comment only increased the passion between them. Playfully, Daphne pushed him against the sofa cushions and smiled, running her fingers through his hair.

"Do you really have to leave, Niles?"

His heart throbbed in his chest and he kissed her even deeper. He wanted to stay, God, how he wanted to. For there was no doubt in his mind that kisses such as these would lead to a night of intimacy in the privacy of her bedroom that neither of them would ever forget. But if the evening at his home unfolded the way he hoped, the intimacy would be even more romantic in his home, without the fear of distractions.

And so it was with a heavy heart that he answered her question truthfully. "Yes, my love. But it's only for a few hours. I want this night to be spectacular."

She groaned and rose from the sofa, waiting for him to retrieve his coat before walking him to the door. "I'll see you later then."

"Is 7:00 all right?"

Daphne smiled and kissed him softly. "7:00 is perfect. And I promise to look absolutely beautiful when I arrive at your door."

He returned his angel's smile, his eyes taking in her appearance. Dressed in jeans and a pale yellow, albeit well-worn Oregon Coast sweatshirt, he couldn't resist kissing her again.

"My love you couldn't possibly look more beautiful than you do at this moment."

She rolled her eyes and swatted him playfully. "Niles, don't be ridiculous! I look terrible!"

"You're beautiful." He corrected. "I'll see you at 7:00. I love you, Daphne."

Her hands cradled his face and she kissed him again. "And I love you, Niles."

He barely had a chance to close the door for the kisses that followed. And when stood in the hallway waiting for the elevator doors to close, 7:00 seemed light years away.


	2. Chapter 2

His heart was still beating rapidly as he made his way down each aisle of the gourmet grocery store. It wasn't like him to be so nervous, but this was no routine shopping trip. He was preparing for a night of fine wine, cuisine and romance. The thought of being alone with Daphne was nothing short of euphoric, but he had to make certain that every detail was carefully planned. And that required purchasing the highest quality items possible, leaving nothing to chance.

His trip around the high-class store was an adventure in itself as he scanned the various brands, choosing each item with extreme care. When he reached the last aisle, he smiled to himself as he checked the final item off of his shopping list. And then he made his way to the registers, stopping only to pick up the most beautiful bouquet of flowers he could find; a pink roses with a heavenly scent. Daphne was certain to love them.

But when he'd reached the check stand, he grumbled silently. Each line was at least ten customers long and each was moving at a snail's pace. At this rate he'd be lucky to get home by 6:30. But after what felt like an eternity, he found himself at the front of the line. He quickly paid for his purchases and wheeled his shopping cart through the automatic doors to the parking lot en route to his car.

Moments later he was walking through the door of his Montana apartment, grocery bags in hand as he hummed a tune to himself. It was a song he found himself singing often_; Heart and Soul_. Ironically it was the same song that he and Daphne had sung the last time he'd made dinner for her… but at the time she thought he was expecting the fictitious Phyllis.

He would never forget the way they stood in the kitchen chopping vegetables (in rhythm!) which led to a wonderful duet that would stay in his heart for the rest of his life. The evening hadn't gone as planned, and oh how he wished he had told Daphne his feelings for her over dinner, if only to have earned more time with her. Lying to her was painful but he'd been a coward. And yet through what could only be considered fate, they had found each other. His mother's long-ago words of wisdom resounded in his head; _Everything happens for a reason_. And now that he and Daphne had finally declared their love for one another, he realized how right his mother had been.

Hastily, he put the groceries in the kitchen and arranged his purchases across the kitchen counter. And then armed with a cookbook and the proper cooking utensils, he took a deep breath and set to work. The wall clock told him that it was ten minutes until 5:00, which gave him a little over two hours to get ready, but he wasn't worried. He had plenty of time.

Tonight would be the most romantic and wonderful night of his life. And with any luck, Daphne would show her appreciation with love and affection.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour and a half later, the dinner that he'd worked so hard to prepare was keeping warm in the oven. Taking one last peek to make certain that everything was perfect, he inhaled the aroma of herb-encrusted chicken, chuckling to himself as he wondered if he'd be able to wait for his angel to arrive before indulging into the meal. But he only needed to picture her beautiful face to know that any meal was worth waiting for as long as he could share it with her.

His heart pounded with anticipation and he practically floated up the staircase. When he reached his bedroom, he tossed his clothes aside and headed for the shower. The warm soapy water soothed his nervousness and completely refreshed him. Minutes later he emerged from the shower and dried off with the luxurious Indian cotton towels he kept readily stocked in the linen closet.

Just the feel of the material against his skin proved a memory... a memory of a hot summer night long before he and Daphne were a couple and they almost…

Suddenly the bathroom seemed warmer than ever and he went to the sink to splash cool water on his heated cheeks. But he knew that the temperature in the bathroom hadn't changed at all. It was the image of Daphne wearing a slim white t-shirt fanning herself with the hem of it in front of his oscillating fan. He wanted her so badly that night; God how he wanted her. But it would have been a terrible mistake to act on his feelings. She wasn't his and had no idea how he felt about her.

Thank God for small miracles like the one that brought them together.

A slow smile appeared as he thought about all they had been through to get to this point and he quickened his pace to get ready for her arrival. A splash of cologne that she loved so much followed by a crisp white t-shirt, khaki slacks and a place yellow tie and he was ready for an evening of romance that neither of them would soon forget. The only thing left to do was to slip on his navy blue blazer, the one that Daphne encouraged him to wear on his fictitious date with Phyllis. That night was one of a million missed chances to tell Daphne how he felt, but now it no longer mattered.

After one last check on the dinner, he entered the dining room and looked around to make certain that everything was in place. The table was set for two and a pair of flickering red candles sent candlelight bouncing off of the walls. A glance at his watch made his heart skip a beat. It was 6:55 and his angel would be arriving any moment.

And as if by fate, the doorbell rang. She had arrived.

He crossed the living room and he could only imagine how beautiful she would look. He smiled in anticipation, wondering what she would wear. He hoped it was his favorite dress; the one with-

The doorbell rang again and again, startling him out of his thoughts and suddenly he was horrified. Dear God what was wrong with him? His heart pounded and he hurried to the door, determined to make it up to her. His hand trembled as he reached for the doorknob but it was his mind that raced with a string of excuses, none of which seemed appropriate, or believable.

"Daphne I am so sorry to keep you waiting. I don't know what came over me. I-."

He froze in stunned belief and he could hardly breathe.

"It's about time you answered the door! Is this the way you treat all of your guests?"

He opened his mouth to speak but no words came. And he was met with a familiar smirk.

"What's wrong Niles? Aren't you happy to see me?"

Dear God….


	4. Chapter 4

"Niles, you didn't answer me! Perhaps you're just speechless to see me again! Well I missed you too. Very much in fact."

"M-Mel." He managed to choke out. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

She laughed and touched his sleeve, causing him to recoil in silent disgust. To think that he'd not only had physical relations with this woman but had promised to love her until death due them part, sickened him beyond belief. But he could only stare at her in disbelief.

"It's about time you answered the door." She said again. "Why are you so dressed up?"

He said nothing but the sound of his heart thundered in his ears.

"Niles…" she continued her voice uncharacteristically unsteady. "I wanted to see you one last time."

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I need to talk to you about something important and since you weren't answering your cell phone I thought I'd take a chance and see if you were home." She glanced around the apartment and smiled. "I see things haven't changed much. But remember how it used to be when we lived here together? As husband and wife?"

The familiar anger formed in his chest. "Mel, what do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something, Niles?"

"Because you always-look, whatever it is you want, you're not getting it. I already gave you your fabricated wedding reception-the one that I had to break my date with Daphne for-and enough money to live comfortably for years. What more do you want?"

"Niles is that any way to speak to a woman you once loved unconditionally?"

"Mel, you have used me for the last time! You've done everything in your power to ruin my relationship with Daphne but it's not going to work. Daphne and I are deeply in love and it's just a matter of time before-."

"You're still seeing that tramp?"

"Daphne is _not_ a tramp!" Niles yelled. "And don't you _ever_ call her that again! In fact, just get out of my home right now!" But his attempts to shove her away proved worthless when she shoved back, almost causing him to stumble in his Italian leather shoes. And then her hands went to her hips in an authoritative pose that he hated so much.

"I'm standing in the doorway, Niles. And the hallway is the property of the building. Don't you read your building codes? You seemed to know all about it when we were living here."

"What do you want, Mel? I'm very busy and I don't have time for-."

"I'm getting married tomorrow and he's a wonderful man. He's a doctor. In fact, you might even know him. Dr. Stan-."

"I don't care who he is!" Niles spat.

"Sure you do, Niles! Admit it, you're jealous! Another man wants me!"

"Mel-."

"But I've been thinking about us and the way our relationship ended so badly. Niles, I still love you and I know there's a chance for us. I want to give it another try."

"Mel, I really-."

He didn't hesitate in his reply. "No! Absolutely not!"

"Oh come on, Niles. You really think that you would be happier with Daphne than with me? She's a maid! I'm a doctor! I make more money than she does-and probably ever will see in her lifetime."

Niles swallowed hard, trying to force himself away from Mel's pathetic seduction attempt. But he couldn't move, couldn't even breathe.

"Mel-." He choked out. "If you don't leave now, I'll call…"

"_Who_ will you call, Niles? Your _dad_? The old man who used to be a cop? Or your brother? The tired boring host of that awful radio show? What's it called again?"

"It's none of your _damn_ business what it's called! Now get out! Before I-."

"Niles, Niles… Just forget about Daphne. She's worthless! Remember _us_, Niles? Remember_ this_?"

He gasped as she cradled his face in her hands and her lips crashed down on his in a crushing, demanding kiss. The touch was familiar and loathsome at the same time and he struggled to break free, but her hold on him was simply too great.

"Mel, stop this! I don't love you." He said against her lips. "I love-."

"You love _me,_ Niles! You know you do. Just say it! Admit it!"

He swallowed hard, sickened by the thought. "If I say what you want to hear, will you leave?"

"Yes." She said after a pause that was much too long.

"Fine Mel, but if you _don't_ leave I'll…"

The kiss intensified until his lips felt numb with pain and he found himself wondering if every kiss in their relationship had been this excruciating. Once more he tried to break free, but he could hear her whisper against his lips;

"Say it, Niles. Say you love me."

Finally he knew he had to succumb to her demands. If he didn't, there was no telling what she might do.

"I love you, Mel" He choked out.

Mel smiled with satisfaction. "I knew it! I knew you still loved me!" And she rewarded for his efforts with another painful, demanding kiss.

But then the sound of rapid footsteps and a familiar voice broke the silence that followed. "Niles I'm so sorry I'm late, I-."

He broke free of Mel's kiss in one forceful motion and turned in horror. His perfectly planned evening had just come crashing down around him.


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne stared at Niles and Mel but for a moment before her emotions threatened to get the best of her. A feeling of numbness went through her and she could barely comprehend the words that Niles was saying to her now. As she turned and ran down the hallway in search of the elevator, she was only vaguely aware of Niles shouting her name.

She had to leave… to get as far away from the Montana, Mel and Niles as possible. And even if she ran to the end of the earth, it would never be far enough.

Somehow she managed to make it down the elevator and to her car when she turned to find him running toward her. The adrenaline inside of her increased and she inserted her key, into the ignition. Her hand shook violently, making it nearly impossible to perform the task. Miraculously the car started and she struggled to shift the gear into Reverse before forcefully backing up, then putting the car into Drive to peel out of the garage. The journey to the Elliot Bay Towers was a blur, both figuratively and literally and when she finally reached the familiar garage, she had no recollection of how she'd gotten there.

Blindly she stopped the engine and opened the door, climbing out of the car. Mere seconds passed before she rushed to enter the building where she was greeted by Morrie.

"Good evening Ms. Moon. It's nice to see... Are you all right?"

She wanted to answer but she didn't dare even look at him for fear that her emotions would hit full force, and instead rushed past him, aware of the look of concern he must be wearing; the one that would completely shatter her emotions even further.

As she reached the elevator, her frustration mounted and she pushed the tiny button repeatedly, willing the doors to open. Once inside, she jammed her thumb against the button for the nineteenth floor, nearly breaking both her thumb and the button in the process. The force sent a shooting pain through her hand, but the physical pain she felt was nothing compared to the terrible ache in her heart. It was as though she was suffering from the worst heart attack possible and no medicine or care in the world could treat it.

She slumped against the elevator wall and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall. Her life was ruined, robbed of love and instead given betrayal and grief. She'd been a fool… an absolute fool to think that someone could love her unconditionally; _really _and _truly_ love her. Donny certainly didn't. After their breakup (on their wedding day), the only thing on Donny's mind had been getting revenge in the form of suing her for money she didn't have and couldn't possibly save up in her lifetime.

Perhaps he never really loved her at all. Not once had he begged her to come back to him, or let her know what he was really feeling inside. She'd have given anything to know the truth about how he felt, although deep down, she _did_ know.

And now she knew that feeling even deeper than before the feeling of being shattered and betrayed, used and unloved. And as the elevator doors finally opened on the nineteenth floor, she could hold in her pain and anguish no longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Frasier and Martin watched helplessly as Daphne rushed to pack her bags, sobbing as she did so.

"Daphne, are you sure about this?" Martin asked, laying a gentle hand on her trembling back.

"Yes." She replied curtly, throwing her clothes and toiletries into a large suitcase. "I've never been more sure of anything in me life. I'm leaving and that's final so please leave me alone!"

"But Daphne-."

She turned to the men, tears streaming down her cheeks and angrily wiped them away. "Look, I know you mean well and I don't want to leave, but I have to! You have to understand!"

Frasier sighed and took her hand. "Well, to tell you the truth, I don't understand what happened to get you to this point but I understand your need to be with your family and I respect that. But don't you think that you should talk to Niles about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about! I know what I saw." Daphne said tersely. "He was kissing Mel and he told her that he loved her. I thought… I thought… he-he loved me!"

"This doesn't make any damn sense!" Martin said. "Niles hates Mel and I don't blame him! That woman is worse than Maris and I just can't see Niles telling her that he loves her! And the fact that this happened at his home, when he was supposed to be making Daphne dinner…"

"Dad this is not the time to jump to conclusions! Daphne, I still think you should talk to Niles and work through this!"

She glared at Frasier, the pain evident in her tear-filled eyes. "Why? He'll only deny it! I should have known this was too good to be true! I should have never gotten into that bloody RV and asked for a date! I should have just married Donny and gotten it over with and then none of this would have ever happened!"

"But you wouldn't be happy, Daphne. Your heart belongs to Niles." Frasier reasoned. But his comment made her even angrier.

"The hell with Niles!" She screamed, startling both men. "I despise him! I never want to see him or have anything to do with him ever again!" At the worried looks of

Frasier and Martin she reached for Frasier, touching his forearm. "I know he's your brother and he's your son, Martin but I can't be in the same city with him any longer! I just can't! I-I'm sorry…"

Martin was fuming. "Damn it Daphne, listen to me! Now you know that Frasier and I love you and we don't want you to leave, but this isn't like you, leaving like this, running away from your problems!"

"I'm not running away, Martin! I'm just…"

"Running away!" Martin finished. "I know you're hurt and angry and I don't blame you! I'm mad as hell at Niles right now for allowing this to happen… this… whatever it is… but I also know that Niles loves you and you love him! You can deny it all you want but the fact that you're so upset over this tells the truth! You have to talk to him and sort this out! Otherwise you'll be miserable!"

"I-I can't!" Daphne cried, the huge sobs racking her body. "I-I just want to leave and never come back!"

Without hesitation, Frasier took her into his arms allowing her to cry relentlessly onto his shoulder. "Just let it out, Daphne. Let it all out. All the pain and frustration and anger. I'm right here." But his soothing hand running up and down her back did nothing to soothe her…nothing at all.

Daphne shook her head forcefully pulling out of Frasier's arms. "No! It won't be all right, can't you see that? Not until I get as far away from him as possible!"

"But Daphne-."

"Please! I have to do this! And if you care about me at all… if you've ever cared about me at all you'll understand and let me go!"

"Of course we care about you, Daphne. We love you." Frasier said quietly. "And we understand. But where will you go?"  
She looked at the men and feigned a smile. "I'm going home…to Manchester."


	7. Chapter 7

_A few days later…._

Frasier walked into the living room, barely able to hold his eyes open, causing Martin to turn around and stare. "What's wrong with you, Fras? You look terrible!"

"I was up all night thinking about Niles and Daphne. This thing with Mel… it doesn't make sense!"

"I'm with you, but there's nothing we can do about it! Daphne's a grown woman and Niles is a grown man and we can't solve their problems for them. At least we managed to convince Daphne to postpone her trip for a few days."

"Exactly! A few_ days_, Dad! But she can't hide in Manchester forever!"

"We'll manage without her for a while just fine, Fras. This time apart will be good for her… for both of them!"

" I just hate that she's going alone! She's in no condition to be flying across the world!"

"You're talking about her as though she has some incurable disease, Frasier! But she's not dying… physically anyway! And whatever happened between her and Niles… it must hurt like hell."

"Damn it, I wish I knew what really happened." Frasier grumbled. "And I'd like to… give Niles a piece of my mind! Damn him! He's supposed to love her! He'd better have one hell of a reason-."

"Fras, will you listen to yourself? I'm telling you that it's none of our business and until one or both of them bring it up, it's not our place to put our noses into it! All we can do is let them know that we care about them!"

"But what about Daphne?"

"Don't worry about her, Frasier! She'll come home when she's ready but until then we shouldn't pressure her."  
Frasier looked at his father anxiously. "But what if she never comes back?"

Martin sighed. Neither one of them wanted to think about that possibility, Daphne leaving them forever. But it was a very real thought. One that he was sure pained Frasier's heart just as much as it pained his own. And Martin had never felt more helpless in his life.


	8. Chapter 8

_(Later that afternoon)_

Martin folded the edge of his newspaper down, peering at his eldest son over the edge. "How's she doing, Fras?"

"As well as can be expected. She still won't eat anything."

Martin shook his head. "She damn well better! She can't get on a plane to England if she's sick as a dog. I know it's a long flight but airplane food just won't cut it for that length of time!"

"Yes, Dad I know that, but trust me it's all taken care of!"

Martin's eyes narrowed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Not what you think it means!" Frasier retorted.

"What do you think I think it means?"

"I think that you think that I-Oh for God's sake, never mind, Dad! The point is that I went into Daphne's bedroom earlier to try to talk to her and she was in hysterics!

So I took the liberty of giving her a sedative."

"Oh geez, Frasier!"

"Dad, believe me, it was completely against my ethics but at least she's sleeping now. "

"So now what?"

"Well, she's asleep, so at least she'll be well-rested for the flight tomorrow afternoon. Dear God I wish she had booked an earlier flight."

"Why?"

"Because, Dad, you of all people should know that there is a winter storm warning in effect for the entire Pacific Northwest starting at noon tomorrow! Accumulations of up to thirteen inches possible in the lower lying areas. The plane will never be able to take off in that and getting to the airport is going to be an absolute nightmare!"

Martin waved his hand dismissively. "Aw, you're crazy! Not a chance! Those weather guys are all hoaxes!"

"How can you say that, Dad? Meteorologists are _brilliant_! Those men and women go through years of schooling and-."

"Oh yeah, years of schooling to give phony forecasts that are always wrong? Like the big rainstorm we were supposed to get last summer, complete with thunder and lightning? Or the August 7th _record heat _ day with temperatures over a hundred? I was all prepared for it! Even went out and bought a pair of shorts and what good did it do? The day was a total bust with drizzly rain and clouds! Never did get above 70!"

"Dad, for God's sake! Just because they got the forecast wrong a few times doesn't mean that they're ignorant or -."

"Of course it does! I-."

The doorbell rang, bringing the two men to silence and Frasier glanced at the door. "Now who could that be at this hour?"

"There's only one way to find out, wise guy!" Martin snapped.

Annoyed, Frasier crossed the room and thrust the door open. "Niles! What are you doing-."  
For a moment he couldn't breathe, startled by the sight of his brother. And when he turned to his father, Martin's stunned expression mirrored his own.

Something was terribly wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Niles stood at his brother's doorstep, knowing all too well that he looked only slightly better than he felt… like death warmed over. But he feigned innocence. "Why are you both staring at me like that?"

"Niles, what happened to you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Niles lied, sniffling to avoid the impending nosebleed. But as he suspected, his brother and father were unfazed by the blatant untruth.

"You know damn well what Frasier's talking about!" Martin yelled. "Look at you! Your hair is a mess, you're thin as a rail… and that's saying a lot….what did happen to you?"

"And what's going on with you and Daphne?" Frasier interjected. " What's this about you kissing Mel? Damn it Niles, how could you?"

Niles swallowed hard. "I-I can explain."

"You'd better!" Frasier yelled. "Do you have any idea what this has done to Daphne? How upset she is?"

Martin shot his eldest son a warning glance. "Fras-. I thought we weren't going to get involved in their private lives!"

"Not going to-Dad, look at him! You said it yourself… he looks terrible! He looks like he's been run over by a truck! Niles Dear God!"

Niles lowered his gaze to the floor before returning his attention to his father and brother and suddenly felt very shy. "I-Is Daphne here?"

The question was barely a whisper but the disgruntled expression on his father's face told him that the question had been heard.

"Yeah, she's here." Martin grumbled. "But she doesn't want to see you at all, Niles, and frankly even if she did, I wouldn't want her to see you like this! Now I don't know exactly what went on between the two of you but from the way you look, it wasn't good at all! I've never seen you like this, Niles! What's gotten into you? This isn't like you at all!"

"I-I know, but Daphne and I…." he paused, closing his eyes as the memory of that horrible moment with Mel returned. His hand slid into his pocket, removing the small blue envelope. Inside were the words he'd wanted so much to say to her. And his heart ached thinking about it.

"Niles, Dad is right. I think you need to give Daphne some space… and yourself some space too. Maybe this trip to England will be good for both of you."

"But-."

"No, Niles, I'm not going to have you upsetting her anymore!" Frasier yelled. "She's leaving tomorrow and I'm not going to let you stop her!"

The words crushed him, although his brother's statement was valid. For that was exactly why he had come. But deep down he knew it was a hopeless case, hence the words he'd so lovingly poured on paper… words that came from the deepest depths of his heart.

"That's not why I came." Niles said firmly. His hand trembled as he handed Frasier the letter. "Would you see that she gets that before she leaves? Please?"

Frasier sighed deeply. "Niles, I don't think this is a good idea."

"Fras-."

Frasier gasped in surprise when Martin snatched the envelope from his hand. "Sure Niles. "I'll see that she gets it. But you have to do something for me! It's not going to do either of you any good neglecting your health! Now I don't have a fancy degree like you, but it doesn't' take a genius to figure out that you've been neglecting yourself. How long has it been since you've eaten? Hours? Days?"

"Dad-."

"It's a legitimate question, Frasier, look at him! He's a mess! Niles, answer me!"

Once again Niles lowered his head, feeling the wrath of his father. "I-I don't remember…"

"That's what I thought! Now I'll give this letter to Daphne but here's what you're going to do for me! You're going to go home and get cleaned up. You're going to shower and shave and make a big meal for yourself and you're going to eat every bit of it. Then you're going to call work and tell them that you aren't coming in for a few days-."

"W-well, actually it's been several days since…"

"All right fine, but you should call Mrs. Woodson and explain. You don't have to tell her the details but she deserves to know why you haven't been at work. And after you do that you're going to climb into bed and get some sleep!"

"Dad, dear God, he's not a child!" Frasier yelled.

"He's _my_ child and I'm doing this for his own good! Now Niles, you'd better do as I ask, or I'm coming over to do it for you! Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes _what?_"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good!" Martin tentatively moved closer and embraced Niles, surprising him with the gesture. "Now get out of here."

Niles smiled sadly and nodded. "Thanks Dad. Frasier. I'll see you later. I'm… Going home now. But will you…. Will you please tell Daphne-."

"Go home, Niles." Frasier said.

Niles reached for the door but stopped short of the hallway when he heard his father's voice. "Daphne's flight leaves tomorrow at 1. Flight 682, American Airlines…. For what it's worth!"

And finally he smiled… a real smile.


	10. Chapter 10

The car slowed to a stop in front of the large circular loading zone at Sea-Tac International Airport and Daphne's heart grew heavy. No one said a word as they climbed out of the car and stood on the curb, Daphne's bags at their feet. Frasier and Martin exchanged glances and then looked at Daphne who was holding back tears. Frasier looked up at the white and grey cloud-covered sky and at that moment the wind began to pick up. Flakes were falling even more rapidly than before, quickly turning the pavement into a winter wonderland.

"Wow... The snow's really coming down, but hopefully your plane will be in the air before the weather gets really... Daphne, are you sure that you want to do this?"

She swallowed hard, determined not to let Frasier or Martin deter her plans. "Me mind's made up. Mum and Dad are expecting me. Simon said he'd meet me at the airport in Manchester, but we'll have to wait and see if that happens."

"Daphne-."

"Now, Frasier, don't try to stop me! I-I know it's wrong to run away from me problems, but I can't help it! I-."She burst into tears, prompting Martin and Frasier to hold her as she cried against their thick wool coats. "I'm sorry..."

"Stop being sorry,Daphne!" Martin chided lightly ."You did nothing wrong! This was all Niles' fault! He's the one who-."

"Dad-."

Martin glared at his eldest son and sighed, reaching into his coat pocket. "Niles wanted me to give you this."

Daphne looked at the light blue envelope and then back at Martin. "What's that?"

"I think you know what it is." Martin replied. "Most likely an apology or-."

"I don't want to hear it! O-or read it!" Daphne cried.

"Daphne, just take it, okay?" Frasier pleaded. "At least read his explanation."

Annoyed, she snatched the envelope from Martin's hand. "Fine..., I..."

"Look, just... stay safe, all right?" Martin finally said after a long silence. "We'll miss you."

Tears streamed down her cheeks at the old man's sentiment and she hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "I love you, Martin."

Frasier smiled sadly. "Take care, Daphne." She squeezed him tightly, pressing her cheek against his coat. "Well..." he said after a long moment. "You'd better get going. Security is probably a nightmare."

"Goodbye Frasier, Martin. I love you both."

"We love you too, Daphne." Frasier said. "Have a safe trip."

After a few more hugs, Daphne tearfully took her luggage and headed into the terminal, never daring to look back.

As Frasier had predicted, the security line seemed a mile long and moved at a snail's pace. Bloody hell... She didn't want to be standing in line behind people who were happy, going to see loved ones. She loved her family, but she dreaded facing them, especially under these circumstances. There was no doubt in her mind that her mum would spend the duration of Daphne's time in Manchester telling Daphne what a huge mistake it had been to leave Donny at the alter and run off with Niles. The woman was completely... Right.

For the hundredth time Daphne had a flash, a memory, a vision, causing a sharp pain in her forehead. Niles and Mel were locked in a heated and passionate kiss that seemed to replay itself over and over. Tears burned her eyes, falling onto her cheeks and she quickly brushed them away, embarrassed to be crying like this in front of so many people, even if none of them were paying any attention to her.

"Miss?"

She looked up, startled to see a strict-looking police officer glaring at her.

"Yes?"

"Passport? Boarding pass?"

"What?"

"Your passport! You are leaving the country are you not? If the answer is no, then you're in the wrong line! "

Suddenly she realized that the man was a customs officer and that she'd been so deep in thought that she hadn't noticed that the security line had moved drastically. Flustered, she dug frantically in her purse for her passport, sending the light blue envelope fluttering to the floor. She stared at it for a moment, wondering if she should just leave it where it was. She didn't want to read Niles' pathetic excuse for kissing his ex-wife. She'd seen all that she needed to see. But suddenly the envelope was in front her, accompanied by an outstretched hand belonging to a friendly looking man who wore a smile.

"I think you dropped this, ma'am."

"Oh, thank you." She took the envelope from him and ran her fingers lightly over Niles' neat handwriting.

"I'm guessing you're Daphne." the man said. "From the handwriting it looks important, so..."

"Thank you."

"Ma'am, either give me your passport and your ticket or you'll have to go to the end of the line! I got people here that need to get places!" the customs officer snapped.

She became flustered at the shouts of disapproval from the passengers behind her:

_Come on, lady, hurry up! My kid has to go to the bathroom, can you get your head out of the clouds and get moving? If I miss my plane, so help me God..._

She whispered several apologies as her trembling hand gave the customs officer her passport and she was able to move to the security line. She could barely think straight as she put her bags on the conveyor belt and watched as her belongings moved through the X-ray scanner. She removed her coat, shoes and jewelry and put them in the appropriate bins, painfully aware of the comments and snickers from the passengers behind her, discussing the fact that foreigners shouldn't even be allowed in American airports if they have an accent and if they can't even pay attention in line. The words cut her like a knife, proving how vulnerable she'd become in just the last few hours.

When she was finally cleared from security, she carried the bins to a nearby bench and began putting on her shoes and her jewelry. Her coat slung over her arm and the blue envelope clutched in her hand, she headed for the huge overhead monitor to find her gate. As bad luck would have it, the gate was several numbers away. At this rate she'd be lucky to get there by the time her plane took off. But at least she was far away from Niles. And within a few hours she'd be even further away... half a world away.

But she was barely halfway to her gate when she ducked into the ladies room, surprised to find it almost empty. And it was there, in front of the row of mirrors, that she broke down and cried.


	11. Chapter 11

Niles was a complete basket case. He was emotionally spent, having been up all night; sometimes pacing the room, sometimes lashing out in anger and sometimes breaking down in tears. Although he was eternally grateful for his father's subtle way of giving him information about Daphne's whereabouts, he knew that both his father and brother were deeply ashamed of him. He certainly couldn't blame them; because Niles was even more ashamed of himself. Once again he'd let Mel Karnofksy walk all over him and not only ruin his life but shatter his dreams.

How could he have been so stupid? Why had he answered the door?

_ If only…_

His mind raced with a thousand different scenarios, all of which would have been better than what had actually transpired. And now as he made his way through Seattle, the snow was coming down harder than ever, coating the already slick streets. The traffic at this time of morning was incredibly heavy, despite the warnings from the news media not to drive in such treacherous conditions. But he was determined to win back Daphne's love even if it meant risking his life. And so it was a small blessing that he'd allowed ample time to maneuver through the ice and snow. But the extra time also meant more time for his mind to wander.

His thoughts traveled back to the previous evening, when, after calculating how long it might take his angel to return to Frasier's (if, indeed that is where she went) he began calling her cell phone repeatedly, listening to it ring until her sweet voice prompted him to leave a message. But each time he quickly hung up. The act of leaving a message was simply too painful. The next morning he'd risen early, having not slept at all, and called his lawyer on personal business, trying not to think about the fact that if he'd only made the phone call sooner, he'd be in Daphne's arms right now.

Tears burned his eyes and he looked up to see that, as though by fate, he'd found himself only one exit away from his destination. His heart pounded in his chest as he carefully made his way onto the ramp that led to Sea-Tac International Airport. His anxiety increased the closer he came to the main entrance, and as he predicted, it took several minutes of driving around in circles inside the parking garage that resembled a group of coiled snakes to find a parking space. And it was only then that he remembered that he'd run out of his Montana apartment with such haste that he'd forgotten to lock the door.

But it didn't matter.

Nothing mattered now; nothing at all, except regaining the love and trust of the woman whom he loved with his whole heart. She was his life, his being, his soul for eternity.


	12. Chapter 12

When she finally reached her gate, Daphne was exhausted, both mentally and physically. The tears she'd cried had taken their toll on her, but still they continued to fall. She looked at her watch and then at the sign for British Airways flight 562 that would take her 4,619 miles away from Seattle and away from Niles Crane. And even that distance wouldn't be far enough.

As expected, the tears fell even faster and she was grateful for the people around her who were chattering among themselves, paying her no mind at all, as though crying relentlessly in an airport terminal was a completely normal thing to do. The less attention she attracted to herself the better.

She found a seat near the doors and quickly made certain that she had everything she needed. Her ticket was safely in hand and she glanced at the seat assignment as a memory came over her. Frasier had insisted on paying for her ticket as he begged her not to leave, but now she realized just how generous he had been. Her seat was in the first row, which could only mean one thing; he'd purchased a First Class ticket, the price being more than double the price of a ticket in coach class. Despite his constant ability to drive her completely mad, Frasier Crane was a wonderful friend and boss and she would miss him terribly.

"_Ladies and gentlemen we would like to invite our First Class passengers to board at this time."_

Her body trembling, Daphne rose from her uncomfortable chair and gathered her things, eager to make Seattle, Washington a distant memory. She'd had enough of endless cloudy days, a million different ways to order coffee… men who claimed to love her unconditionally and-

"Your boarding pass, ma'am?"

She looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Your boarding pass?"

"Oh right…" She couldn't steady her fingers as she handed the friendly attendant the long envelope and feigned a smile as the ticket was validated. Her eyes moved to the large window in front of her. It was still snowing but even harder than before. "That's quite a storm." She remarked.

The attendant nodded. "It certainly is. I hope that we can get this plane off of the ground."

Daphne's smile faded and the attendant nodded in understanding. "Don't worry. Our pilots are highly skilled."

"Well… that's comforting." Daphne replied, halfheartedly.

"Enjoy your flight."

When she'd made her way through the tunnel that led to the plane's door, she was greeted by another friendly flight attendant who helped her find her seat. The area was much more spacious than she imagined, with ample leg room and the plush leather seat was so comfortable that it would take her no time at all to fall into a deep sleep. With any luck her dreams would carry her even further away from the heartache she'd experienced in Seattle.

She settled herself into the seat and glanced out of the tiny window where the snow was coming down in sheets of white, blurring the sky. But she didn't care. She had complete faith that she would eventually get to where she was going and the only thing left to do was just relax. Her seat belt fastened, she leaned against the back of seat and rested her head on the plush pillow. The flight was barely half-full, which wasn't surprising given the weather. The passengers who had chosen to fly were either completely daft or desperate, two adjectives that definitely described her at that moment.

With a sigh she closed her eyes and prepared to fall asleep. And hopefully by the time she awakened, she'd be half way to Manchester.  
But sleep simply would not come.


	13. Chapter 13

The images of the blue envelope, along with Niles' handsome face filled her mind and try as she might, Daphne simply couldn't get them to go away. With a sigh she leaned forward to retrieve her carry-on bag and hoisted it into her lap. The envelope was still in the front pocket and she smiled sadly. Just seeing her name in his handwriting made her eyes well with tears once more and her fingers trembled as she carefully lifted the flap. Inside were several sheets of matching stationery in Niles' unmistakable handwriting.

_Dear Daphne, _

_If you're reading this I suspect that it's merely because Dad or Frasier insisted, for I am most likely the last person you'd want to hear from right now. There are simply no words to express to you how deeply sorry I am, nor do I ever expect you to understand. But I beg of you from the depths of my heart and soul to have a chance to explain my actions._

_Shortly before you arrived at my home, I had an unexpected and most unwelcome visitor. I opened the door, expecting to see you standing there, but I found Mel instead. I demanded to know what she wanted but she immediately came onto me, quite aggressively I might add. Unfortunately the kiss you witnessed was not only the result of her aggressiveness but also the result of my being such a coward._

_Oh Daphne, I am so deeply, deeply sorry. I cannot say that enough, but I'll say it again and again till the end of time if need be. I've been completely distraught since I watched helplessly as you ran out of the hallway. To think that I hurt you-again-because of my inability to stand up for myself. When we declared our love for each other and I was overjoyed that you returned my love, I was certain that things would change; that I would no longer feel weak and afraid because I had your strength to lean on. But sadly that hasn't been the case and the only one to blame for that is me._

_Frasier and Dad are right. I am spineless and always will be. I can only imagine, should I ever become a father someday, what my son or daughter will think of me. The thought pains me more than you know. But you already know from how long it took me to finally tell you that I was in love with you; that I am in love with you; deeply in love._

_But please know this… I love you, Daphne Moon. There is not a single person on this earth that I love more than you. You're the reason that I wake up every morning and fall asleep every night. I fell in love with you the moment I first laid eyes on you and even when I made the biggest mistake of my life by marrying Mel, I loved you still.  
My love for you is endless and if you can find it in your warm, loving and caring heart to forgive me, I promise to do everything in my power to earn back your love and trust. I know it won't be easy but I'm willing to spend forever trying. _

_I love you so much, Sweetheart. I love you with everything I am and everything I have. I will love you until the end of time. _

_Yours forever, _

_Niles_


	14. Chapter 14

Tears blurred the sweet words he'd written as they fell onto the blue stationery and just when she was about to return the letter to its envelope, something fell out, fluttering to her feet. She leaned to retrieve it, bringing more tears at the sight.

It was a photo; taken when they had arrived back at Frasier's on the day she was to have married Donny. Daphne was still in her wedding dress and Niles, in his dark suit and gold tie, was incredibly handsome. They looked, ironically, every bit the married couple. Despite the guilt she felt over leaving Donny at the altar, it was the happiest moment of her life.

She was sobbing now, no longer caring about the reactions of the passengers around her, although she was surprised at how restless they seemed. It was then that she realized that the plane had yet to take off. And suddenly a voice sounded over the PA.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the captain regrets to inform you that due to the heavy snow and low visibility, this flight has been canceled and will be grounded until further notice. Please gather your belongings and make your way into the terminal. The airline will assist you in finding another flight and will do so at no cost to you. We apologize for the inconvenience and…"_

The flight attendant's voice was drowned out by the shouts of the angry passengers, but Daphne took the opportunity to grab her belongings and pushed her way through the angry crowd and through the tunnel until she found herself back in the terminal. Her eyes moved around the swarms of people who had gathered in the waiting area and she went to find a seat in the back. No sense in trying to do anything now.

But she'd barely set her bags down when she caught a distant glimpse of a blonde haired man. Her heart began to race and she left the empty chair, running to the tiled floor. As if by fate, the crowds parted, revealing the man she loved.

"Niles…"

An expression of astonishment was on his face as he looked up and they ran toward each other, melding together in a tight embrace. Neither of them said a word, and instead held onto each other, each of them crying softly. Oh, how she prayed that this wasn't a dream. She had no idea how he had possibly come to be here, nor did she care. He was there, holding her in his arms, his fingers stroking her hair as they cried against one another.

When they finally parted, he looked at her through worried, pained, tear-filled eyes. "Daphne, I-."

She kissed him with everything she had, relishing the feeling of his lips against hers, saying his name over and over, trying to make the moment real. And when she was breathless from kissing him, she drew back, reaching to brush the tears from his face, while tears of her own were still sliding down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, my darling. Don't cry. It's all right."

Her desperate, whispered words were eclipsed by his lips on her cheeks, her chin, her forehead, her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Daphne… I'm so sorry…"

"No, it was me, Niles. If I hadn't been late…"

"Daphne, no…"

"But I didn't trust you and I should have! I should have…"

"Daphne, I swear I will never hurt you again as long as I live. I swear it, I-."

Her kisses stopped anything more he might have said and as they made up for lost time, the crowds around them seemed to disappear, leaving them in their own private world.


	15. Chapter 15

He stopped kissing her for a moment and took her hand, lowering himself to one knee. She gasped at the realization of what was happening; what was about to happen, and her heart was beating so rapidly that she could hardly breathe. But she didn't dare speak.

And then he reached into his pocket and removed a small blue box. Her hand moved to her trembling mouth when he opened the box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Marry me, Daphne."

"Oh Niles… Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

"Daphne…"

He was crying and his hand trembling as he opened the box and removed the ring, sliding it onto her finger. "If it's not to your liking-."

She held his tear-stained cheeks in her hands and kissed his sweet lips. "It's absolutely perfect Sweetheart. I love it. And I love you."

"I love you too, Daphne. God, how I love you."

They were once again lost in their world of love, oblivious to the people around them, offering their congratulations and applause.

Niles rose to his feet and they shared a few more kisses before he drew back. "Where is your luggage?"

She turned in surprise, instantly brought back to reality. "Oh! I almost forgot!" In her haste to be with the man she loved so deeply, she neglected her belongings; a definite offense when it came to airport security. But there wasn't much that she cared about… except for his beautiful letter. And it was that letter that had her scrambling to the spot where she'd left her luggage, where she was stunned to find that it was exactly where she had left it. The man who occupied a nearby seat smiled at her.

"I made sure that no one bothered your things, ma'am. I figured you'd want to take them with you. I imagine you want to go and be with your fiancé. Congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you. And thank you for looking after Daphne's luggage."

Daphne turned to find Niles beside her, his arm around her waist. She leaned into him sighing as he kissed her cheek.

Niles then extended his hand. "Niles Crane. Pleased to meet you. And this is Daphne Moon."

Daphne took the man's hand and smiled. "Pleased to meet you, Mr-."

"Watson, George Watson."

It was then that Daphne noticed his accent. "Are you from Manchester?"

"No, I'm from London, actually but my daughter is in Manchester. She's getting married on Saturday."

"Oh how wonderful." Daphne said dreamily, squeezing the man's hand."

"Well, I'm not sure how long I'll be stuck here. I hope this snow lets up soon."

"I hope so too." Daphne replied.

"Fortunately even snow in storms like this doesn't stick around long." Niles replied. "The rain usually washes it away within a few days."

"Well that's good to hear."

"Have a safe trip and please give your daughter my congratulations."

"I will." George said.

"It was nice to meet you." Daphne replied, squeezing George's hand.

"You as well, Daphne...Niles… Enjoy your life together."

"We will." Niles replied. He picked up Daphne's bag and she leaned against him as they made their way through the airport.

They'd barely reached the main concourse when she began to cry and he stopped to hold her, allowing her to cry softly in his arms for as long as she needed to. And when she was once again calm, they made their way to the train that would take them to Baggage Claim. The car doors opened automatically and they stepped inside, pleasantly surprised to find that they were alone. She sat beside him, crying softly into his shoulder and he held her close, kissing the tears from her cheeks. The train came to a stop at the A-Gates and the doors opened.

Hand in hand, they stepped out of the train and made their way to the elevator, sharing kisses as the escalator carried them to the main level. They crossed the sky bridge that led to the parking garage and soon found themselves at Niles' car. It only took seconds for Daphne to collapse in his arms, sobbing once more. His gentle hand moving up and down her back was almost more than she could take.

"I don't know why I'm so emotional but I'm so sorry for everything, Niles… I'm so..."

"Shhh… It's all right." He said softly. "The fault was mine."

"But-."

"I called my lawyer and filed a restraining order against Mel. She's never to come within a hundred feet of any of us ever again and that includes me, you, Frasier, Dad or even Roz. She's tried to hurt us so many times and that night… Oh Daphne, what can I do to make it up to you?"

She held him closer, kissing him as though he would vanish into thin air were she to let go. "Just hold me, Niles…"

He pulled her closer to him, until she could feel the beating of his heart and his fingers brushing the hair from her forehead. "I love you so much, Daphne. I love you…" he said softly.

She looked up and kissed his sweet lips, smiling for the first time in hours. "What should we do now?"

He looked at her thoughtfully and helped her into the car. When he was in the driver's seat, he leaned to kiss her once more. "Whatever you'd like to do, my love."

She smiled and took his hand in hers. "I don't care. I just want to be with you."

He drew her close and held her. "I want to be with you too."


	16. Chapter 16

Niles drove even more carefully than before, wanting to protect the precious cargo beside him. It would be a long, slow drive back to his home and his car definitely wasn't the place to discuss what had happened between them, but it needed to be discussed regardless. When he pulled out of the airport garage, the weather was worse than before with no signs at all of the snow letting up. And suddenly he had an idea… a brilliant idea.

He squeezed her hand. "Daphne, would you mind if we didn't go home right away? This weather…"

Her hand moved to his cheek and stroked it lightly. "As long as I'm with you."

He glanced at her for only a second, pained to see that she was crying yet again and he squeezed her hand once more. Snowstorm or not, he was more determined than ever to make it up to her for their evening being ruined.

They drove in silence as the soft classical music floated out of the radio. It was a beautiful aria that seemed to describe his feelings for the woman he loved perfectly. Perhaps it was a sign.

The car moved slowly until he came to his destination. It wasn't luxurious by any means and was well below his standards, but at the moment all that mattered was being with Daphne. He moved the car slowly under the awning and shut off the engine. Daphne's bags in hand, he carried them inside and waited for her.

"I'll go and park the car." He announced. "Just wait here in the lobby where it's warm." He looked around the lobby in amazement. For a three star chain hotel, it was quite nice with a roaring fire I the fireplace, plush furnishings in bright colors and a warm feeling throughout.

"Why don't I come with you?"

He ushered her into the lobby and gestured for her to sit. "It won't take long. Here stay here where it's warm."

Before she could protest he crossed the lobby and returned seconds later with a steaming paper cup of tea. "Drink this, my angel."

She took the cup from him and kissed him. "Niles, this is so sweet."

He grinned at the unexpected compliment. To others such a statement might seem insignificant, but to Niles it was everything. He leaned to kiss her forehead. "It's just a cup of tea, Sweetheart. Now just relax. I'll be right back."

"Niles?"

In the doorway as the automatic sliding glass doors opened, he paused and turned to find Daphne standing just inches before him. She kisses his lips, making his knees feel weak. "Promise me that you'll be careful."

He drew her into his arms. "Of course my angel. I'll be back before you know it."

As promised he walked carefully to his car, making sure to steer clear of the black ice that might have found its way under the awning and sighed with gratitude when he saw a parking space nearby. He parked quickly and then went to his trunk, grabbing the emergency overnight bag that he seldom used. His father thought it daft that he kept a change of clothes and other necessities in his car but tonight it proved invaluable. And soon he was making his way back to the lobby. He stood outside, peering through the glass. He could see her sitting by the fire, sipping her tea and reading a magazine. He watched her for several moments, unable to tear his gaze away.

She was absolutely breathtaking. And she had agreed to become his wife. He couldn't remember a happier moment in his life and he knew that it was just the beginning.


	17. Chapter 17

Daphne flipped through the worn pages of eh outdated magazine, barely aware of the words or images. A glance at her watch indicated that several moments had passed since Niles had announced that he was going to move the car. The streets certainly had been icy and the parking lot was most likely even worse, but she loved him even more for driving the short distance to the hotel so carefully. On a normal day the drive would have easily taken a third of the time. She'd always known that he was a cautious driver but tonight cemented that fact. But now she was starting to worry. What could be taking him so long?

Her heart beat rapidly as her mind began to reel with possible scenarios, most vividly, images of him lying unconscious in the parking lot. Perhaps it was ridiculous, but it was certainly a real possibility. The more she tried to will the images away, the more they came. And suddenly she couldn't take it anymore. In one fluid motion she rose from the sofa and went to the sliding doors. The relief of seeing him standing in the entryway was so great that that she ran to him engulfing him into her arms.

"Daphne, what's happened? What's wrong?"

She kissed him everywhere, unable to let go. "What took you so long? I was so worried!"

In response, he held her closer and kissed her hair. "I'm so sorry, Daphne. I guess I just lost track of time."

She stared at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about? You said you'd be right back! What happened?"

He sighed deeply and cradled her face in his hands, brushing away the tears that were making their way down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, my love, but I couldn't help myself. I was standing outside ready to come in, watching you through the window. You were sitting by the fire; your chestnut brown hair shining from the flicker of the flames and you looked so beautiful that I couldn't take my eyes off of you."

She bit her lower lip and inhaled deeply as more tears slid down her cheeks. How was it possible to love this man even more than she already did? Her lips met his again and again. "I love you..."

"I love you too." He replied when the series of kisses ended. "Why don't you go and sit by the fire again while I make sure they have a room?"

He came back a few minutes later and sat beside her. "I'm sorry Daphne; it's going to take a little while for them to get everything ready. I suppose I should have reserved well ahead, but-."

She turned and touched his soft cheek. "You didn't know… you couldn't have…"

"But…"

"It's all right. I kind of like this… being here with you sitting by this fire. It's so romantic."

He leaned against the back of the sofa sighing when she laid her head on his shoulder. "It is rather romantic, isn't it?"

Minutes later they made their way to the elevator and rode the short distance to the second floor, but the moment they reached their room, Niles cringed. He inserted his key into the lock and pushed the door open, his fears confirmed.

_Dear God…_

Daphne looked at him worriedly, her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

He looked around the room in horror. "Well, it's…"  
Daphne moved past him, gasping when she was fully inside the room. "Oh my…."  
"Daphne, I'm so sorry, I-."  
She turned and hugged him tightly. "Oh Niles, it's wonderful! I absolutely love it! How did you manage to do this?"

"Um… what?"

"This is the most romantic thing I've ever seen in my life. Thank you so much!"

His gaze moved across the room, unable to believe that Daphne was so happy, for he was appalled. Surely this wasn't the hotel's idea of a Honeymoon Suite. It only one room, with a king-sized bed, and a sparse one at that.

Unexpectedly, Daphne broke free of his grasp and moved about the room. "This is lovely; the champagne, the rose petals scattered across the bed and… Oh, look Niles! Strawberries! And oh my goodness, look at this!"

"What's that my love?"

"Niles, come here! You have to see this!"

Her childlike excitement made him chuckle and he went to her, grinning in amusement as she moved to the cheap white curtains and flung them open.

"Look Niles! We can watch the planes taking off! Isn't that beautiful, all the snow on the trees and on the ground? It's like a Christmas card!"

He smiled kissing her cheek. "It's wonderful my angel, but-."

She turned in his arms. "But what?"

"I'm sorry, Daphne. This night isn't turning out at all like I had planned. I asked for the Honeymoon Suite and instead we get a cheaply decorated room and-."

Her lips were on his in a searing kiss that prevented him from saying anything more. And when she drew back, he stared at heir in amazement. "Daphne…"

"I don't need a fancy room or a luxury hotel, Niles. You should know that by now. As long as I have you, that's all that matters."

His fingers moved through her soft hair. "Oh, Daphne, Sweetheart, please don't cry…"

"I'm so sorry for running away, Niles; for almost leaving when it wasn't even your fault! Your brother and father tried to get me to stay but I wouldn't listen, I-."

This time it was he who silenced her with a kiss. "That doesn't matter anymore. This… tonight... is a new beginning. I love you Daphne and I can't tell you how happy you've made me, agreeing to marry me."

"I can hardly wait."

He crossed the room and uncorked the champagne, pouring a glass for each of them. "I propose a toast."

She smiled and took the glass from him. "All right."

"To the woman I love, whom I am deeply sorry for hurting and whom I promise to cherish all the rest of my life."

Their glasses touched and they drank their champagne, and then their lips came together in a series of sweet kisses, while outside the window the snow continued to fall.

THE END


End file.
